Together
by Brinchen86
Summary: After finding out what Katums is doing, Sid wants to support Danny and Lindsay. - DL, part 6 of the history series


**Summary: After finding out what Katums is doing, Sid wants to support Danny and Lindsay. - DL, part 6 of the history series**

**Author's note: This oneshot is set right after part 5 of the history series (The ally).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

"Do you think we should talk to Lindsay about that?" Dr Hammerback asked after a while. He was pale now, still shocked by what he had just found out.

Danny was relieved about the man's reaction. Of course there had always been the chance that Dr Hammerback could be involved into the whole situation. There had been a true chance that this man could be working together with Katums. And the moment he'd find out that a detective knew what was going on, he and Lindsay would get into serious trouble.

But then everything had come in a different way. The man Danny could see in front of him now wasn't criminal. He also wasn't acting like he was shocked. Danny could clearly see the honest concern in the doctor's eyes. Concern of a worried father.

"I think it's the best to do," Danny answered. Although he wished he could keep Lindsay out of this story for more than one reason, it'd be important to work together with her. "She is involved even more than us. She is supposed to marry this man."

Sighing, Dr Hammerback nodded. Before he could get up though, Lindsay already entered the apartment as well. With an expression Danny couldn't really interpret, she walked over to them. He already knew that Lindsay, who had been raised among a lot of people that belonged to the high society of New York, had been taught to always have this expression when a situation got difficult; smile.

"Hey Dad," she said, her voice unnaturally calm. Like everything was fine, she stopped right next to Danny, her eyes focussed on her father. "I heard you saying my name. Is something wrong?"

Once again sighing, the doctor signalled her to sit down in the chair next to Danny, who could feel himself getting nervous again. He wasn't good with lying when it came to things like that; hiding something that involved so many emotions. Without looking at him, Lindsay sat down.

"Detective Messer and I need to talk to you," Dr Hammerback started, obviously feeling very uncomfortable. "About Daniel."

For a brief moment, Danny noticed how Lindsay tensed at the mention of her fiancé. Although he already knew so much about this man, there were certainly still things he didn't know about. The thought of how this man treated a woman he was supposed to love, instantly caused new anger to rise inside him.

"About Daniel?" she repeated, her voice still low and almost without any emotions in them.

Dr Hammerback nodded. "Yes. Detective Messer told me some facts that...are concerning me."

Looking at Lindsay, Danny waited for a reaction. They hadn't talked about whether she should reveal she knew what was going on or not. He saw the sparks in Lindsay's eyes; anger. And he knew she had enough of playing the stupid girl that had no idea.

"You mean that he's dealing with alcohol?" she asked coldly, almost sadly.

"Yes," Dr Hammerback answered surprised. "You knew that?"

Smiling sadly, Lindsay nodded. "Of course I knew it. He thinks I'm too stupid to understand what he's doing. He thinks I don't know about his business, about his bar and about all those women. Those women he cheats on me with."

Danny could see how the doctor's face became even paler. One surprise followed the other and none of them was a good one.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" the doctor asked. "I mean...when you love him..."

"Love?" Lindsay interrupted her father, disbelief clear audible in her voice. "Dad, I could never love this man. I...can't stand him."

"Then why didn't you tell me what a person he is?" Dr Hammerback wanted to know.

Lindsay hesitated. Danny knew there was only one answer for that; because she hadn't been able to. Which also was the reason why she had asked him for help. But would she tell her father about how Katums kept on abusing her? He didn't know.

Lindsay needed a couple of moments before she sat up straight. Throwing a brief glance at Danny, she focussed her eyes on her father again before she started to speak.

"I couldn't tell you about it," she said. "Because he is dangerous. He has no problem with sending his mighty friends after us. They aren't any different. And...he has some good ways to show you that he isn't afraid of getting what he wants, no matter how."

At the sight of the doctor's eyes widening in shock, Danny knew that Lindsay had revealed more than she possibly had wanted to. She might have censored herself, but not enough to hide everything in front of her father.

"Did he hurt you?" Dr Hammerback asked, almost frightened now. "Did he do any harm to you?"

Breaking the eye contact to her father again, Lindsay stared on some random spot in front of her. Her silence though told more than words could say.

"I can't believe it!" the doctor exclaimed in shock. "This person is a dealer and he hurt my daughter, who he is supposed to marry. How is it possible I didn't notice anything?"

"Dr Hammerback," Danny said, thinking that now was the right moment for him to step into the conversation again. "It's not your fault you didn't know what Katums is doing. This man is smart. He knows how to protect himself." He paused for a moment before he added, "You and your daughter always mention his friends. After what you found out now, do you think they could be involved as well? Or can you give me any names?"

"I'm not sure if they could be involved," Dr Hammerback answered. "But I also didn't expect Daniel to be one of those...persons. Two of them are always around him. Their names are Shane Casey and James Vackner, as far as I know."

Danny nodded. This was the answer he had already expected. Everything fitted together more and more. He had done some research himself and his best friend, who was working for the police, had told him about exactly those two; two men who counted to the most dangerous dealers in New York. No surprise Katums was working together with them.

"What are we going to do now?" Dr Hammerback asked then. "What if Daniel finds out that we're informed about his business?" Glancing at Lindsay briefly, he added, "And what about my daughter? I don't want her to be together with this man any longer."

"I agree with you," Danny answered. "I've already been thinking about that. I also don't want the two of you to be around this man for any longer. Is it possible that you and your daughter could leave the city for a while? Maybe for a few days? Or weeks? Maybe a vacation for the publicity? I will take you to a place, not too far away from here, but far away enough from what's going on here."

"Of course, that's no problem," the doctor answered immediately. "If it's okay to Lindsay, we could announce that we will take some time off to spend it together, like a family vacation. Is that okay to you, Lindsay?"

Lindsay nodded. "Of course."

"Good," Danny answered satisfied. "I will take care of that. You don't have to worry about anything. You won't be alone; you'll have police guards who will take care of your security."

Dr Hammerback nodded. "Thank you."

Danny nodded in response. He could see that the fear in the man's eyes was replaced by relief now. A quick glance at Lindsay revealed she was feeling the same. Of course their plan was still dangerous, but together they'd find a way. This time Daniel Katums wouldn't win.


End file.
